


Hidden Truths

by write_read_play



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Spooky OQ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_read_play/pseuds/write_read_play
Summary: A masked stranger invites Regina to dance at a ball thrown in honor of All Hallows’ Eve. (Season 3B canon divergence set during the Missing Year.)





	Hidden Truths

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Spooky OQ Week 2018. Satisfies Day 1 Prompt, Mask.

She hates him. Every time that arrogant thief Robin Hood gives her his trademark smirk or answers her with a smart-ass retort, her hands flood with warmth, with the itch to conjure a fireball and throw it near him. Not enough to hurt him seriously, no. Singeing him would be just fine. Enough to get him to cease infuriating and start respecting her. She is a queen after all.

Snow has approached her a few times when she’s been researching ways to defeat Zelena. “I think Robin likes you, Regina. I also think you should give him a chance.”

But Regina wasn’t interested in the obnoxious thief or his band of misfit fools, and so she waves Snow off, the annoyance evident on her face.

The only thing she cared about as far as the thief was concerned was his son. She had a soft spot for the little boy ever since she’d saved him from the flying monkey, and she knew she always would. Roland had acted shyly around her at first, but he’d soon let his guard down and they’d become friends. Regina loved spending time with him, sharing stories about her life in Storybrooke and her son, Henry, and Roland always listened with rapt attention. 

Taking the hint, Snow turns away to leave, but then walks back to the table. “Roland asked if we could have a Halloween party. I discussed it with David and the others, and we’ve decided to throw a ball for All Hallows’ Eve.”

Now wasn’t the time for festivities, and Regina would have argued this point were it not for the fact that Snow had mentioned it was Roland’s idea.

“Aurora, Ruby, Granny and I are making masks for everyone to wear.”

“Fine,” Regina muttered and shrugged, clearly uninterested. She had work to do.

 

~.~.~

 

That area of the castle had been transformed for the ball. Snow and Ruby begged Regina to help them decorate, asking her to magic orange, mustard and black balloons and streamers along with some other trinkets to add to the spirit of the event. Pumpkins of all sizes were scattered around the room, tastefully adorning tables and entryways. The inhabitants who’d remained in the Enchanted Forest had never seen anything like it before. Some wondered aloud why anyone would leave fruit strewn about which, in their opinion, served no real purpose. But Ruby and Snow squealed like excited teenagers, causing Regina to roll her eyes.

She stood alone in one corner of the room, watching people dance. The mask the ladies had made for her resembled a dark swan, black and purple feathers adorned it ornately. Though it was beautiful, she wasn’t feeling festive so she’d removed it at once in her solitude.

Roland had fallen asleep on Friar Tuck shortly after dinner, and she smiled sadly thinking there wouldn’t have been a ball without him, and now he wouldn’t even get to enjoy it.

From the shadows, a gloved hand silently extends before her, beckoning she take it. Regina looks up to see who it is. A man steps into view, the only part of him visible in the moonlight streaming through the high windows is his mask.

It’s very similar to the one worn by Erik in _The Phantom of the Opera_ , and it brings a smile to her face. She remembers when she rented the DVD of the movie and how Henry became frightened, burrowing into her side until she paused the screen, resolved to watch it later when he was sleeping.

The man takes her hand, breaking her out of her memory and urging she follow him into the shadows as he gently tugs her closer. One arm goes around her waist as hers comes up to rest over his shoulder. She lets him take her other hand in his free one as they begin to dance.

“Who are you?” Regina demands, but the man only tightens his hold and spins around the room with her, their ghost-like silhouettes vanishing and reappearing from the shadows.

She tries not to feel distracted by this man. Who is he? His body molds perfectly against hers. He’s several inches taller than her, strong and muscular but not overly so. A hood covers his head and his face is clean shaven. There are no other recognizable features to him, and Regina starts to feel nervous and angry that she hadn’t put this idea about a ball to rest when Snow brought it up a few weeks back, even if Roland had been the one to suggest it. This person could very well be _anyone_ , including someone sent by Zelena.

“You have three seconds to show yourself before I incinerate you,” she threatens and when he lets her go, she’s breathless and a little dizzy. Nevertheless, she conjures a fireball in her palm, ready to throw it if he refuses to comply.

At once the man falls to one knee and bows his head down low. “It is I, Your Majesty,” says the thief as he removes his hood and mask. Regina extinguishes the fireball at once.

“Why didn’t you tell me it was you?”

His head comes up to look into her eyes before speaking. “I’m sorry. The truth is, I wanted to dance with you and I knew if I’d asked, you’d have turned me down without giving me the opportunity.”

She looks into his eyes and cannot detect a trace of sarcasm. Lifting her chin, she gives him one final scathing look before she turns on her heel, leaving him on his knee as she walks briskly toward her chambers.

Regina makes no mention that she secretly finds him very attractive clean shaven. She ignores that she can still feel his arms around her, and that she’d enjoyed it, no matter how short-lived the moment had been.

Robin stares at her retreating form and whispers, “You are stunning, in every way.”


End file.
